Unexpected love
by xXAhs ketchumpXx
Summary: kate Garf married and leaving a broken heart the humphrey but come to find love again
1. Chapter 1

How are happy day this is my first fic, Alpha and Omega is owned by lionsgate

Humphrey: I was watching Kate and married Barf "I can not keep watching this" pense and ran to the railroad station and paddy marcel while guiding me.

Marcel: "The train is coming is better hurry," I said

Humphrey: "ok thank both goodbye" I told them

Marcel and Paddy: "goodbye" said the two birds

Humphrey: jump on the train and said "goodbye Kate" as a tear trickled down my cheek

Kate POV

had an inner struggle between my heart and duties "will be the best this," I thought when I saw Garf approach made her a fake smile

Garf: I told Kate "these Bien"

"If I'm right," I said, "Let's begin once" began to accept odors mordisquearnos ears my heart was screaming at me not to do so I started to tilt slowly when I felt my nose rubbing with Garf I remove all were howling eve joy wept with emotion while talking tony winston and happy

garf: when I see lilly did not see "not there" I said Votee to see Kate and told him "was good what we did"

"I do not know," I said with sadness I ran to the cave Humphrey to see if I was when I saw him not ran to the train tracks started to sniff my fears were confirmed and started to mourn

Winston: kate went to look and saw her crying I said "that's wrong"

Normal POV

Kate: "It's nothing," I said crying

Winston: not creeia he said "we need and the cave alpha head

kate: "I'm coming" I said wiping my tears and I started to follow my dad

While Humphrey

Humphrey: I was remembering when we howl at the train shook my head and suddenly those thoughts a pothole iso all shake very strong and fell to the floor I felt my broken ribs and started to crawl up a tree stood there all black

Narrator: "Humphrey was despertan in an unknown cave"

Humphrey was waking up when I saw a wolf and said "who are you"

Loba: "I found you in a quiet tree unconscious" I said

Humphrey: "what's your name"

wolf: "My name is Sarah," I said

Humphrey: she was black belly fur with cream and emerald green eyes

Sarah: I saw the wolf "is very beautiful," thought "I'll get some leaves to bandage your" I said

Humphrey: "OK" saw while VAT and thought "is very nice quisas'll ask if you want to go out with me"

Sarah, "and get" I said

Humphrey: "Sarah I can ask" him nervous Djie

Sarah: "claro" I said

Humphrey: "You want to date me" very shyly asked

Sarah: "Yes, if I want to date you," I said very happy, "you have to not join the boss" asked

Humphrey: I kept thinking for a moment "if not"

Sarah: I laughed and said "no need I am the leader of leader sends"

As her anger Humphrey? keep reading to find out until the next


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah: I laughed and told him "no need I am the leader of the rules"

Humphrey: I was surprised to know that going out with the leader and said "then where I'll stay"

Sarah: "If you want you can stay here in a few days I have a surprise," I said sensually

Humphrey: I blush when I heard that and I said "what a surprise"

Sarah: "You'll know," I said with a wink

Humphrey: "I'm ready goodbye" then she kissed me I was surprised and said "goodbye love"

After a few minutes at night

Sarah: "As I see it," I said

Humphrey: "beautiful" I said something stupid

Sarah: "We are going to howl at the moon," I said

Humphrey: "ok" after a few minutes we found a very private place

Sarah: "start your first" I said

Humphrey: "esta bien" then I started to howl

Sarah: I had a beautiful howl a few seconds after I joined the

Humphrey: our howls were confined to perfection forming a very beautiful melody after a few minutes we stopped to catch our breath, "you have a beautiful howl" I said fondly

Sarah: "thanks but is not compared to yours" then both kissed passionately what it looked like the kiss was eternal luegos a few minutes we parted and I said "I love you"

Humphrey: "I love you too" both went to the cave and slept both embraced sharing mutual heat The next day was the first to awaken note that sarah was dormiday I kept lying with her for a while when I began to wake up "good days love "

Sarah: "good morning darling have a surprise today just wait," I said seductively

Humphrey: "I can not wait," I said

Sarah: "You are alpha or omega" I said curiously

Humphrey: "Well-trained alpha omega" I said

Sarah: "Ohhh" I said, "then you want to be alpha" I said

Humphrey: "claro" I said

Sarah: "So you want to be a means leader while we were married," I said

Humphrey "I do not know what you direen night," I said

He will say humphrey? Keep reading to find out

PS: sorry for the bad spelling I wrote from my tablet

PD2: Also sorry because I am very short tomorrow I'll make up one lar goodbye


	3. Chapter 3

Good readers really forgive me because yesterday was not actualize good travel without further ado the next chapter, Alpha and omega are owned by Lionsgate ™.

Humphrey: "Well I'll tell you at night," I said

Sarah: "Okay, then ... (Well I run out of ideas XD)

Humphrey: "So what," I said smiling

Sarah: I kept thinking for a moment to say "So ... do you want to do," I said

Humphrey: "I will train," I said

Sarah: "Okay, then I'll acimnar duties alpha" I said (not written as acimnar XD)

Humphrey: "goodbye" I said then I gave him a quick kiss and went to train

While Kate

Kate: I was at a meeting in the alpha head then went to look for humphrey spend much time looking for him but could not find "it's better night looking where to stay," I said when I saw a wolf derrepente said "who you are"

Wolf: "I'm Trent," I said

Kate: "I'm Kate" will dje

Trent "you do here, because here there is almost no wolves" asked

Kate: "I'm looking for a friend," I said

Trent "I guess that wolf is more than a friend," I said, raising an eyebrow

Kate: "Yes, it's someone I want tell you my feelings," I said

Trent: "as is" asked

Kate: "It is gray fur, brown eyes blue ice" explain

Trent: "I'll help you look good," I said

Kate: "ok, then go find a cave and buscare food"

Trent: I nodded

Kate: after 15 minutes brought a deer when I went up to Trent I found in a small cave in and said "now comes"

Trent "I was waiting, I have hungry," I said as I approached then we ended up eating the rest keep me near one side of the cave and slept

Kate: I was at the entrance of the cave watching the sky thinking humphrey after a while I went to sleep in the cave

As with sarah humphrey

Humphrey: by going to the cave he was looking for sarah

Sarah: I was at the entrance of the cave waiting for humphrey I have a surprise for when I get when I saw him wait until he was the at the entrance and I received a "ready for your surprise" kiss told him in sensual tone as it was rutting season kiss then gradually recostándolo

What will Sarah and Humphrey? Read on to find out do not forget to comment and leave suggestions and criticisms certainly would be longer but I wrote in my tablets so in the next chapter open a lemon Sarah Humphrey X good bye


	4. Chapter 4

as are Chavos here antiomegas H in a new chapter indeed it contains a lemon, alpha and omega is owned by Lionsgate

Sarah: I was leaning to gradually humphrey

Humphrey: I separated from Sarah and I said "Are you sure"

Sarah: I smiled for his concern and told him "If I'm safe," then followed recostándolo then started down when her term was fully erect member "someone is excited," I said playfully

Humphrey: I blushed and said "as not being excited you"

Sarah: I started to lick his member today humphrey moan with pleasure then I got into my mouth started slowly up and down as he sped up the moans of pleasure of humphrey increased until I felt her juices spilling into my mouth

Humphrey: I felt my juices cum in mouth sarah and said "it's time to return the favor," I said as he turned and was on top of her as he kissed her passionately going down when I get her pussy gave a long, slow licks

Sarah: I shuddered with pleasure as he felt the rough tongue of humphrey

Humphrey was licking then I put my tongue Sarah let out a big moan of pleasure I started to walk up and down slowly gaining speed when passing through a sensitive part

Sarah: I shuddered with pleasure and said "there again," I said between moans

Humphrey: I started to go up and down through that part when Sarah suddenly released their juices on my face every game I licked my face

Sarah: "And you hope for the best part," I said seductively as I put in position and lifted my tail

Humphrey: I approached Sarah and I ride up and said "Are you sure we did not even e have married," I said

Sarah: I nodded and said "yes" (going to put chi but good)

Humphrey: I nodded and slowly I started to get my member when the two got all we release a moan of pleasure and started to get in and out slowly gaining speed as the groans of pleasure increased sarah started to give great lunges

Sarah: Haci spent a few minutes and told humphrey "I can not take it anymore"

Humphrey: I nodded and continued until I felt the juices sarah hit my cock and ended within it both fell to the ground exhausted and said "thanks to the best experience of my life"

Sarah: "Thank you too," I told friends we kissed and we fell asleep deep mind

While Kate

Kate: I was waking up and saw Trent had not stopped and left the cave to seek Food

Trent: When I woke up I did not see anywhere Kate sat at the entrance of the cave, after a few minutes I saw Kate enter the cave and said "Good morning"

Kate: "good morning Trent, come eat," I said as he approached caribou had married when we finished eating we both left the cave to keep looking at humphrey

What will happen to Trent and Kate? What will be humphrey leader? Read on to find out do not forget to leave a review or suggestion


	5. Chapter 5

**Good morning sorry for not updating took me haci pc got it today because my parents went on a trip so good Let's start, Alpha and omega are the property of lionsgate**

Kate: "good morning Trent, come eat," I said as he approached caribou had married when we finished eating we both left the cave to keep looking at humphrey

while Humphrey and Sarah

Sarah: I was waking up when I saw humphrey over me and I remembered what we did last night

(If you do not know then read Chapter 4 but leave the flash back here)

Flashback

Sarah: "And you hope for the best part," I said seductively as I put in position and lifted my tail

Humphrey: I approached Sarah and I ride up and said "Are you sure we did not even e have married," I said

Sarah: I nodded and said "yes"

Humphrey: I nodded and slowly I started to get my member when the two got all we release a moan of pleasure and started to get in and out slowly gaining speed as the groans of pleasure increased sarah started to give great lunges

Sarah: Haci spent a few minutes and told humphrey "I can not take it anymore"

Humphrey: I nodded and continued until I felt the juices sarah hit my cock and ended within it both fell to the ground exhausted and said "thanks to the best experience of my life"

Sarah: "Thank you too," I told friends we kissed and we fell asleep deep mind

End of Flashback

Sarah: "oh ya I remembered" I whispered and smiled me to stay in that position for a while until Humphrey woke "good morning love," I said happily

Humphrey: "good morning," I said and gave him a quick kiss when I noticed it was above sarah and remembered what we did last night, "we had a great night, no," I said mischievously (XD NO)

Sarah: "Hey you're going to .." but was interrupted by a groan of pleasure

Humphrey had shaken me by sarah drop a moans of pleasure then I separated from Sarah and got up and said "not be a good idea to us to us to go bananas"

Sarah: "Good idea," I said and we both headed for the lake that was near when we told humphrey "help me" I said mischievously

Humphrey: "All right," I said and I approached Sarah and I started to massage her back

Sarah: I let out moans of pleasure Haci spent several minutes until humphrey told me that was already cleaned and then we ended up bathing and went to the cuava

Humphrey: We were walking and I said to Sarah, "I can ask you something"

Sarah: "claro" (light is a line of phones in Peru XD)

Humphrey: "will you marry me" I asked very nervous

 **Sarah say what? ¿Kate Humphrey continue looking for? Read on to find out do not forget to leave a review or sugerenci**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello hello here is Antiomegas Ache in a new chapter ...**

 **Antiomegas h: gera hear the story as it is called I do not remember**

 **Gerardo: to because I do not believe you do not remember the name of your own story**

 **Antiomegas: Just tell me!**

 **Gerardo: ay ok ok calm down, called unexpected love**

 **David: you'll start writing or**

 **Antiomegas: Weno but before answer rewies**

 **David: a ok**

 **good Antiomegas the revies porfa**

 **reviews:**

 **Gist: if the plot progresses fast**

 **Zallaevan: if I will continue escribieno**

 **To respond revies**

 **Antiomegas h: I certainly accept oc also other people leave a character in your review so good start**

 **-The Alpha and Omega meeting- owned by lionsgate**

Humphrey: 'I want to marry with me said very nervous

Sarah: if want to get married very happy with you- I said, when is the wedding

Humphrey: that which ... in 3 days-

Sarah: -ok- told us -because we rest-

Humphrey: -ok going to the cave I said and went towards the cave

-While With Kate

Kate: estubimos looking at humphrey all day but did not find him and and told us trent, where quedaremos-

Trent: Well in a herd that I was but I was told expulsado- (and certainly not one described to trent coat is gray with brown veins in the legs and his eyes are red)

Kate: -because you were asked curiously expulsado-

Trent: Well it is simple, it is because I was the boyfriend of the leader and then one day I yelled very ugly and I explain ejector

kate: Ahh, and then we will stand Ayala told

Trent: I -well literamente .. lowing you Djie

Kate: -ok- I said and we head to the pack (to be more specific to the herd where this Humphrey)

Trent walked for one hour when we went to the cave alpha head

Kate: When we arrived to the cave of the alpha head bring me a big surprise and said -Humphrey-

Humphrey: Kate you do here- when I lunged for which haces- little dodges upset yell

Kate: I was very sad to see Humphrey yelling at -te and been told very sad buscando-

Humphrey: I care which I have been looking for someone now here I I will not betray as I said very annoying your-

Kate: I was too sad -then you give me a cave to encourage quedarme- told him no one when I saw a wolf

Sarah: -a cave, if this by zones Alimentacion- when Trent -Guiala look to the cave I said very serious tone

Trent: I nodded with fear and look -vamos- kate I said hurry

Kate: 'This well-told him not encourage walk 10 minutes when we reached a small cave and said thanks trent where you go quedar-

Trent: I -well I have a cave adios- said

Kate: -adios- I said then I settled into the cave and I fell asleep immediately

 **How Kate react when sarah humphrey marry "keep reading to find out do not forget to leave comment and criticism**

 **Gerardo: you can not forget something**

 **Antiomegas: a course that can leave your character in your review and I give appearance in history**

 **David certainly can vote to see if kate and fall in love Trent: 3**

 **Antiomegas: callate good but can make the ballot, certainly they want to eat pizza**

 **David: sii bro**

 **Gerardo: dale**

 **Angel: If I know a good pizzeria**

 **Antiomegas: lend me 50 dollars**

 **David: for**

 **Antiomegas: for pizza ovio**

 **Angel: take**

 **Antiomegas: good guys going bye**

 **Angel: bye**

 **David: bye brothers**

 **Gerardo: bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**Antiomegas: This pizza is very good, oh Ola finally I have new pc now I write faster so the longer chapters XD**

 **David: and it is a gamer**

 **Gerardo: if you can play GTA V**

 **Antiomegas: for clear**

 **Angel: We say you have your PC hardware**

 **Antiomegas: NO**

 **Angel: Because**

 **Antiomegas: NO**

 **Gerardo: good starts or ke**

 **Antiomegas: Well let's start**

 **-the wedding, and danger again**

Kate: I was waking up as if nothing had happened yesterday when I remembered that humphrey change me by someone I was very sad Because, BECAUSE I told him she loved she said screaming

Trent was on his way to the cave of kate bringing him breakfast when I heard screams -because, BECAUSE I told him she loved could be heard inside the cave and said -Oh, must be very devastada- I said when I saw kate between crying I immediately went to comfort Yeah, ya ya Paso told him to stop trying to mourn

Kate: hugged her and told her to trent Because there 'I said I said crying

Trent: I thought -well this will Largo- and Segui consandola

I -while with sarah and Humphrey (I let out a fart XDDD)

Humphrey was waking up when I felt sarah moving -good days fondly told

Sarah: -good days love- I said and gave him a quick kiss and asked're going to do something today-

Humphrey: I replied -no

Sarah: -want and stay a mice

Humphrey: I said happily -this well-

While in the not too distant herd

Nelson: -all this is a wolf prepared- the light brown fur with gray streaks and dark brown eyes

sir if I said with respect

Nelson: see -well charlie warn everyone that we are going to attack from that manada- I said wickedly

Charlie: if sir I said and ran

Nelson: -porfin avenge me of it I take everything I said coldly had-

While Sarah and Humphrey (again by the way I recommend you listen to this song in my head Andas is Chinese and nacho)

Sarah: we were resting when I go someone screaming

Manuel: (fur is white with gray streaks and brown eyes Green) was running when you enter the cave alpha head and said Ma'am ... Wooow- receive reports said seeing the leader with a wolf not Looks knew that you had not told me one again- said making the two sonrojaran

Sarah: I was very flustered but to divide the topic is meant -good the Humphrey told him presenting it

Humphrey: Much taste- I said my leg estendiendole

Manuel: paw shake humphrey -much like, I'm manuel-

Sarah: Well -di as they presented what they were going to say-

Manuel: Well is that we received information that a herd will attack us in 5 days- has said

Sarah: You know that freaked me who is the leader- said Seria

Manuel: Well reportedly called Nelson to explain

Sarah: I remembered when I said the name -el- said furiously treading the floor but note that inadvertently stepped on the tail of forgiveness Oh humphrey said sorry

Humphrey: 'This well- I said rubbing my tail Well sigan- told them

Manuel: 'The accounts have you- I told the enraged see that at the name

Sarah: -NO- told him very sorry for what happened that day

Humphrey: We're going dilo- said

Sarah: -this well-I told and started to tell that attack a herd and we let a live puppy

Humphrey and Manuel said -a well-said case heard both impressed

Sarah: I said sorry -Si-

Manuel: I shook that -well I retire goodbye, Wow- when I looked at the entrance impress me that it was night seems that all this discussion much- said late impressed

Humphrey: Looks like I said looking lowing input

Sarah: Well adios- told Manuel who went through the entrance (for I ovio who will not go out there do not even know why I wrote it XD)

Humphrey: Well it's night and we sleep- said

Sarah: welfare -this told disillusioned because I had plans for tonight and went to bed fits my head on his chest humphrey and I fell asleep almost immediately

Humphrey: when I saw sarah asleep sigh of relief -less save me wrong that I do not yet recovered from yesterday whisper suits me and I fell asleep immediately

(I'll skip two days and I do not want to write those 2 days)

Humphrey had been two incredible days had made many friends when today I woke up when I remembered that today was our wedding and I stood without waking sarah I'm going to prepare a gift for her I thought and left the cave and look for a white flower very beautiful and started to get some berries with a piece of wood and started to paint a picture of Sarah and me and said -listo- to see the finished gift and went to the cave when I saw her asleep smiled and keep it in a kind of drawer I did in the cave and woke to sarah started to bite the ears careful mind as he said -despierta-

Sarah: I started to laugh and said that feeling by -ok and desperte- and I stopped and said -good dias- and gave him a quick kiss

Humphrey: Good morning, ready for your best daily said happily

Sarah: I take a moment to remember that it was our wedding day and remembered -a, let arreglarnos- I said and left the cave and told her I hope to see you at the rock I said very happy

Humphrey: Sure I'll see you pave said with a quick kiss vemos- -we said before running off to find some friends when I get told Jorge, Darwin, Richard are there-

Jorge: I left the cave with richard darwin and when I saw humphrey and told him which way the fur is pure old man and his eyes are brown colored black

Humphrey. -well is that today is the day of my wedding

Darwin: -who is fortunately I told him he is clear with black streaks and gray fur eyes are brown

Humphrey: Well guess who's just say the name is Sarah told

Richard: I know who is I have seen I am your friend is the leader of the manada- told him all who were impressed less Humphrey is black coat with gray streaks and his eyes are red colored

Darwin and Jorge said, -do not believe-

Humphrey: if truth is told them -well out of the trance came to help me arreglarme- I told everyone

Darwin, George and Richard said: Sure friend

It took 6 hours and was night they were all gathered in one place and Kate was there with Trent because she was crying every so often

Kate: It was gathered for a wedding and asked me -Who are those who go to casar-

As with those who were to marry

Sarah: I was expecting when I saw Humphrey said viniste- if I said hugging him when I saw had something hidden in his hands

Humphrey: I brought a gift I do for you- cost much said

Sarah: When I saw hands habrio I was impressed with what I saw

Humphrey: I knew you gustaria- then I put the flower with the necklace I made

Sarah. that is beautiful- told him hugging him then went to rock

Kate: When I saw Sarah opened her eyes and said, It will not be what I'm thinking- said to be terrified when I saw it was humphrey humphrey I was very sad saying -because, because-

Trent: I began to comfort her and said -stop we are in Public-mourn

Sarah: when we reached the rock I said start- -want said

Humphrey: I -clear which follows I said then we started mordisquearnos ears when I saw Kate crying knew I did not care because we started to accept our scents and finally started getting closer until I felt my nose rubbed with sarah and I kissed our leagues made their way into our mouths

Kate: I was crying sadly but then stop mourn and I started to support humphrey when I saw that I started noses touched to mourn happiness by humphrey when I saw that seceded someone said party time I started to look for humphrey when I saw him talking with friends I approached and told him to speak in private- -we me to take the leg when we told him which have a good life with Sarah told proud of my friend

Humphrey: Thank you Kate told him -a certainly something told me your mammary

Kate: pay attention to what I wanted to say

Humphrey: She told me that i was so long in your cave as a puppy since my parents died and I found told me they consider me as your family and when I had children with someone else if in case it's not you told me your serious aunt said

kate: I was very happy Then I'll be thia told him then went way to the party when I finish I said goodbye party humphrey and went to my cave and immediately fell asleep

While the couple new

Humphrey: We arrived to the cave and I slept when I saw Sarah liquid looking with a smile when I saw that I pounced

 **What will Sarah? Humphrey will have child? Kate react as if humphrey have children? Read on to find out do not forget to leave suggestions and criticisms**

 **Antiomegas: ready porfin finish**

 **Angel: Wow that long**

 **David: If that's the power of the new pc**

 **Antiomegas: indeed started to download GTA V**

 **Gerardo: Also you forget something you said**

 **Antiomegas: truth is that in the next chapter Sarah loses her virginity and becomes pregnant**

 **David: Best**

 **Angel: Because**

 **David: Because porfin can see how it will write the lemon**

 **Antiomegas: Good bye**

 **Angel, David and Gerardo Adios who have good day**


End file.
